memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warp five engine
Forum:Warp Five and Usage time I want to apologize in advance if this isn't the right place, I couldn't decide where to open this topic. I suppose the might have been the right place. In any case, in relation to that class, and the I noticed there seems to be no mention any place about the period of it's use in terms how long the ship can go. What brought this up to me, as the Star Trek: Enterprise episode, and possibly a few others, referenced to the fact they had traveled at warp five for weeks at a time. Moving onto what my point/question is, should there be a mention someplace, such as on the NX class page, or the Enterprise page, anywhere about that sort of mention? Possibly indicating the use of near maximum warp (for that time it was more or less maximum warp for Earth Starfleet vessels, wasn't it?) for a long period of time (When the other series seemed to indicate that higher warp speeds were manageable up to a point for periods of time)?--Terran Officer 12:43, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :in it is mentioned that the NX-01 can move with Warp 5.2 for min 7 weeks. in orders "maximum warp" and than one scene later: ARCHER: Take us to warp five point two. TRAVIS: Sir, we can't hold that speed for long. :-Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:55, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Merge Both articles largely contain the same info. I therefore suggest to merge both articles, preferably under the name Warp Five program. --36ophiuchi 18:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm. I think the merge was fine, but should the article rather be named "warp five engine", considering that the engine is the actual physical hardware that is found in the nx-class engineering and the program was the development of the design...? --Pseudohuman 17:25, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Since warp engine redirects to warp drive, I would say that anything we want to say about the hardware that isn't about the program should be there. We could always redirect the warp five engine links to that bit of the warp drive article if we want. - 17:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :I dont agree with a redirect to warp drive. Warp five engine is a specific design like the warp three engine, Class 7 warp drive, Class 9 warp drive, S-2 graf unit and the Tricyclic plasma drive which all have articles of their own. --Pseudohuman 17:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the reason this is under program instead of engine is because it's implied that the warp three engine also came out of this, though that was never stated, and most of the info is about the program instead of the engine. That said, I won't oppose any rename. - 18:14, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Rename/Split I've done a bit of expanding here recently, and at this point the "Warp Five program" segment of this article is about one paragraph in a subsection and most of this is about the warp five engine, so I'm suggesting we rename this to Warp Five engine and make Warp Five program a redirect to warp five engine#Development. PNA is on the page for this reason. --Pseudohuman 18:58, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :If anything, I think that this should be split into "Warp Five engine" and "Warp Five program". They are related, but different. -- sulfur 19:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Changed the PNA to the split template, since sulfur couldn't get here back in Oct. ;p - 10:07, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Split is ok to me. --Pseudohuman 14:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC)